


Other Battles

by Nevanna



Category: Doctor Who (2005), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While posing as a CIA agent, the Ninth Doctor encounters an operative with a terrible past and a troubling future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Battles

“You’re lucky, you know,” the Doctor says to one of the mutant operatives as they stride across the grounds of the CIA base. When he presented the psychic paper identified him as Agent Fitzgerald, with all the appropriate codes and serial numbers in place, Erik Lehnsherr frowned for a moment before he nodded, as if deciding whether someone was playing tricks on his mind. No doubt, he’s used to that.

Now he scowls more deeply. “If you say so.”

“Well, humanity doesn’t just decide to jump forward every day, does it? You and your friends are part of that, one way or the other. Wish I could be around to see it play out.” The Doctor scans the horizon. “Can’t stay here long, though.”

“There is a war coming,” Erik – still Erik, for now; he hasn’t started using his other name yet – mutters.

“There always is, somewhere.”

“And some battles never truly end.”

Their gazes meet. The Doctor smells iron and ash, wonders whose memory has flared with relentless fire in that moment. _You don’t know what it’s like to rain down destruction on your own people,_ he thinks. _But you will. Months from now, or perhaps years. And you’ll believe, as I’ve got to believe, that it’s the only way._ “Some of us can’t let them end,” he concedes. “’Till next time, then.”


End file.
